


Dinner For Two And A Table For One

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Seifer Almasy - Freeform, Smut, Zell Dincht - Freeform, random dinner dates, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: Zell meets some one new when his previous date cancels on him.





	Dinner For Two And A Table For One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have a bit of writers block going on right now for Carnal Retribution. Just struggling on how to start chapter 8. Hopefully I can get it in gear. I've been working on this story for a while now. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but things happen lol anyways I hope you all enjoy it!

When Zell awoke his eyes barely cooperated. Body felt like he'd been through a fight with a train and lost. When he did manage to pry his eyes open, he wasn't expecting to be greeted with the sun's joyful rays. When it came to one night stands, this feeling wasn't entirely new. Zell never saw himself as being outrageously spontaneous despite what others might think of him. So if someone told him he'd be waking up in a strangers bed after being thoroughly fucked into another universe, he'd call them crazy, yet here he was... Ass aching and his body was covered in love bites from what he could tell. Thankfully for his sake he didn't have to work today. He glanced towards the partner of the evening- The good looking man that he was. Zell was trapped under the man's heavy arms. Apparently this one was a cuddler. Zell wanted to leave, but didn't want to wake the man. It was much better to leave while they slept, less likely to have awkward conversations that way. Since he was entangled in the other's limbs, all he could do was recall the events that led him to this moment.

 

\---------

 

{Yesterday Evening.}

Zell never really hung around this side of town. It was way to flashy and a bit out of his price range, but his date insisted that they come to this restaurant. Apparently it was "all the rage", he remembered his date had stated. A few days ago they came to an agreement to meet each other there. Zell was the first one to arrive and figured it be best to get a table sooner rather than later. Especially If this place really was as popular as they said.

The restaurant was amazing. There was a line of people waiting outside the door; thank Hyne he'd made a reservation. What hadn't been expected was for his date to be forty-five minutes late. Zell hadn't eaten all day and decided to order a salad for himself and his partner, hoping they would show up before the food arrived. Never had he been so wrong. 'It's alright. These things happen.' Zell thought. 'I'll just shoot them a text, no big deal'.

[8:26pm] Zell: Hey Alex, where R U? 

[8:29pm] Alex: Yeh about that date. Gonna have to cancel, some things came up. Let's try again next week!! ttyl 

Zell was furious, being ditched while in the restaurant no less, he could have just left, but now he had placed an order. It would have been rude and embarrassing to just leave now. The tattooed blonde couldn't help the sigh that left his lips in disappointment. Maybe dating wasn't for him. All of his past flings so far have been a mess. They wanted to be fuckbuddies or either have some weird twisted version of a relationship. Zell was looking for something stable and long term, someone he could grow old with. Why even be in a relationship if you don't want it to last? Maybe he should try seeing people who are older than him rather than younger- he never thought that people could be more energetic and wild than he was, but man was he wrong.

Zell was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice someone had joined his table.

"Why the long face princess?"

Zell looked up to see a taller gentleman sitting across from him. The man in question had bright blonde hair that was slicked back, just like his own. Teal eyes that somehow looked creamy, like an exotic ice cream flavor. In the middle of his face, he had a scar in between his eyes that added to the attractiveness. It made him appear intimidating and dominant. Looking down at the man's appearance, He wore a navy button up with the first two buttons undone. Showing off a predominant clavicle. Zell couldn't help, but to wonder if the guy was packing elsewhere. All in all, Zell had to admit the man was oozing with sex appeal. When Zell looked back up, he noticed the man was waiting for him to respond with a smug smirk, as if he knew Zell was just undressing him with his sights.

"E-Excuse me?!" Zell managed to gawk out clumsily. So much for subtlety.

The man chuckled while shaking his head. "Mind if I join you Chickie? You look lonely, your date ditch ya?"

"Chickie?! I have a name you now! And it's none of your business!" Zell replied. Of course the guy was an asshole, no one that good looking would be kind and understanding.

"Easy there, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Zell furrowed at the comment. "Names Almasy, Seifer Almasy." Seifer reached his hand towards the smaller blonde. Zell hesitated for a moment before accepting the gesture.

"Zell Dincht. So what do you want?" Zell asked getting right to the point.

"To talk." Seifer bounced back in a beat. "But first I would like to eat, I'm fucking starving."

Zell didn't understand what was happening, first his date had ditched him and now he's about to have dinner with some random guy?! The small blonde never did well with blind dates. Hopefully he wouldn't messed this up. Unfortunately the guy also seemed to be an ass, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. At least he wouldn't have to eat alone.

"So...Zell. What do you do?" 

"M-Me...? L-Like job wise?" The other man nodded "Oh well... I'm a Martial Arts Instructor."

"No shit! Really? Impressive Chickie. How long you been a fighter?" Seifer had a nice smile played out on his lips.

Ignoring the annoying nickname, Zell was elated that Seifer was asking easy and comfortable questions. The fighter felt like he was in his element. Normally the people he went out with didn't seem to interested in his hobby. Yet Seifer here genuinely looked interested. Maybe this guys wasn't so bad.

"I guess a little after I got adopted. Back when I was still a child. My grandpa was an amazing boxer. I wanted to be just like him. So after pestering the hell out of him and beggin' my Ma, he taught me how to fight." Zell smiled fondly as he recalled those memories.

"Nice, I'm a bit of a fighter myself. We should spar. Bet I could mop the floor with ya."

Before Zell could respond, the waiter returned with salads and drinks. Then they asked if they were ready to order. Zell had been to busy sulking earlier so he didn't have a chance to read the menu. He didn't mean to, but he gave a desperate look towards Seifer; to which he just simply rolled his eyes.

In the end Seifer ordered for both of them. Medium cooked steaks with asparagus and mashed potatoes. Zell wasn't a picky eater so he didn't mind. The waiter placed the orders and left, leaving the two alone again. This time Zell decided to question the older blonde.

"S-So...Umm what do you do?"

"I'm a bodyguard, I go around protecting the privileged from being harmed. Sometimes even the Queen."

The blonde's blood ran cold. The Queen? This guys protects the fucking Queen! Then had the nerve to play it off as if it was nonchalant. Zell had never been around such an important person before. It was exhilarating.  
"W-Wait you protect The Queen? Like Queen of our world Queen? That Queen?!" Zell asked a bit to excitedly. 

"Queen Ultimecia? Yeah sometimes. But just between you and me." Seifer looked both ways before leading in to whisper the next part. "She batshit crazy!" Zell looked astonished. "No lie, Chickie. That woman is insane. I used to work full time for her up until recently. Wouldn't believe the shit I had to put up with her." Seifer laughed.

As the evening continued on both men enjoyed each other's company. From their chatting, Zell learned that Seifer too was adopted. Apparently they also attended the same college as well; Balamb Garden University. Seifer had studied in business while Zell studied in physical education. Zell found himself enjoying his time. Besides the name calling, Seifer wasn't so bad.

Even after receiving their meals, they ate in total silence, but it was pleasant. His previous dates would have been still taking photos of the meals. Dining with someone older was definitely better. Occasionally they'd lock eyes and Seifer would have an unreadable expression, but Zell never faltered. He would return the same look, unbeknownst of the consequences.

When they finished their meals and the bill came. Seifer snatched it from the smaller blonde. 

"My treat Chickie." The bodyguard stated.

Zell tried to protest, but it was to late. Seifer already pulled his credit card out and handed to the waiter.

"I have money ya know! You didn't have to pay for me." Zell huffed.

"If you wanna repay me, then come to my place for a while. Have a drink." Seifer replied.

Zell was hesitant, normally going back to one's place meant a quick fuck and no call back. The smaller blonde really enjoyed his time with Seifer. He wanted to see him again. While debating on an answer to give, another waiter walked by, carrying too many glasses of red wine in his palms. Fate was not on his side because when he walked up to Zell he happened to trip, spilling all the wine on the poor blonde.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOUR MOTHER NEVER TEACH YOU TO WALK?!" Seifer barked. 

The poor waiter looked terrified. He began to apologize profusely. Zell knew how demanding being a server could be so he wasn't that pissed, just sticky and a tad but annoyed.

Zell fixed Seifer way, stopping him from furthering badgering the worker. "Cool it Almasy. Shit happens. Just hand me a napkin or somethin'." Then he turned to the waiter groveling on the floor. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's no big deal. And don't worry about my friend over there." The young blonde exclaimed.

The commotion had been so rowdy that it caused the owner of the restaurant to appear. After finding out what occurred they also apologized for the incident and told them that the next visit would be on the house as a courtesy.

Seifer then suggested again that they return to his place. Zell could take a shower and borrow some fresh clothes. The smaller blonde tried to decline, but Seifer wasn't having it.

Most of the ride was a daze for Zell, even though he was sticky, he thought the company of the other was nice. When they arrived to his place Zell didn't have time to take in his sights as he was immediately dragged by Seifer towards his apartment.

The next thing he knew, he was in a spacious bathroom with fresh clothes in his arms. When he finished his shower and got dressed he walked into the living room to find Seifer pouring two glasses of wine. He offered one to Zell.

"Figured you like to drink it rather than covered in it, but I will say that red does suit you Chickie." Seifer said jokingly.

"For the last time Almasy, it's Zell. Might wanna get those ears checked." Zell huffed while drinking.

"Oh last I checked. My ears are just fine, but other parts of me aren't." 

Seifer downed his drink in one gulp and that unreadable expression appeared on his face again. Zell could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Seifer was slowly drifting towards him. Zell couldn't help but to slowly lick his lips, tasting more of the wine. He noticed that the others' eyes follow his tongue's every move intensely, almost hypnotically. Zell wanted more of that, he wanted Seifer's eyes to only be on him.

"You see something you like?" Zell asked boldly.

"Not seeing enough actually."

Seifer was close enough that if he reached his hand out he could grab Zell. The smaller blonde's heart raced. The bodyguard was just standing there smirking. Zell felt like he had just been given a choice. They could finish this night out as friends or they could get intimate. The fighter figured he had enough of waiting. He needed this man's hands on him and now. Placing his glass gently on the nearby counter, he attacked Seifer with blunt force. Lips crashing together on impact. The taller blonde had been caught off guard for a second, but managed to return the kiss with vigor. It was heavenly the way their lips and hands danced across their bodies. Zell opened his mouth to moan and Seifer took this as an invitation, dominantly pushing his tongue into the warm, wet space. He tasted of wine and something unique, Zell found himself intoxicated with this new development. Bodies intertwined with one another, Zell finding purchase in others golden locks, while Seifer gripped his waist hard enough to leave marks. Peppering kisses along his neck, the older blonde all to soon bites down and sucks, grabbing Zell's ass in the process. It pulled them even closer together and Zell could feel Seifer's bulky confined member rubbing against his own. The living room was now filled with wails of pleasure from the touched.

"Fuck! Are you that sensitive?!" Seifer grunted.

"M-MoooRRRE...please!" 

Zell whined and begged while desperately humping into the bodyguard. If Zell had been feeling ashamed or embarrassed, those thoughts were now gone. Tossed away with each thrust of his hips. There was just something about Seifer that made Zell want to lose control and scream his name. It was like Zell was a butterfly that willingly wanted to be caught in Seifer's web.

Letting go of his hair, Zell traced his hands down the other's body, feeling the definition of his body. Taut muscle contracted as his finger ghosted their way down a belt buckle. Wasting no time, pants were eventually and hastily dragged down and Zell dropped to his knees. He didn't even admire the bodyguard's possession before attempting to swallow it whole. The tangy smell of musk and cum had Zell moaning and opening up his own pants to hold his aching need. Seifer hissed as Zell tried to take him whole; blue eyed man not realizing that the other had more girth and length than most, he choked. Zell pulled the harden length out of his mouth with a loud smack, then proceeded lick the side of the shaft, tracing each predominant vein with his tongue, relishing in how Seifer's cock twitched joyfully in appreciation. Giving the leaking tip a quick peck, Zell tried taking him again, this time relaxing while laying his tongue flat, allowing for better access. While swallowing his cock, Zell felt two calloused hands gently caressing his face. When he looked up, blue eyes met with large heavy lidded black orbs. That beautiful shade of green almost completely wiped away with lust. Zell wondered if his own eyes were that blown back with desire. He didn't have long to think about it because soon after Seifer grabbed Zell's head and began to thrust with abandon. All the fighter could was hold on to the man's thighs. He'd never been face fucked before, but it felt so good. Meaty thick flesh prodding the back of his throat, closing him off from breathing also sent a thrill of excitement straight down to his groin. The sound of his slicked gagging and Seifer's rugged groans filled the once silent void. It was all too much, how could this noise, this cock, make the blonde's mind draw blank. Zell grabbed his own leaking cock with need and started to stoke in time with the brutal pace that had been set. Seifer pulled out briefly so Zell could breathe and to rest his cock- Seifer had been dangerously close to coming and he had so much more planned for the other. He couldn't come, at least not yet. As Saliva slid down the corner of Zell's numb mouth, he took his time to appreciate the weapon that did him in. Red tip practically pouring with pre come and slick. Seifer's tool had been so thick that Zell couldn't wrap his whole hand around it, luckily though he had a big mouth and Seifer cock just so happened to slot into his perfectly.

While Zell was admiring Seifer's member, he decided that the next part of the party needed to be moved somewhere more comfortable. Yanking the younger blonde up, Seifer lead them to the his bedroom.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Seifer demanded.

Both rushed in removing their clothing. Once their layers were shredded, they joined back for a much heated kiss. This time though Zell immediately let Seifer take control. His cock was in to much pain for anymore fighting or teasing, but the bodyguard had other ideas. Taking ahold of Zell's bicep, Seifer unceremoniously tossed him on the bed. Landing on his back the fighter didn't have time to adjust before Seifer was on top of him, kissing and biting every piece of skin he could sink himself onto. The weight and heat of the other was way too much to bare. Latching on to the older man's shoulders Zell begged for release.

"OooooooOoOoOoFf-Fuck!!! Please! Oh fuck!"

Seifer was sucking on one of Zell's nipples while his hand flicked the other, he growled out heavy chuckle listening to the others cries. He popped off, hearing a whine of disappointment.

"Please what, Chickie? Gotta use more words than just 'fuck'." Seifer purred.

"T-Touch me!" Zell screamed and arched his body. The momentum of him pushing his body up made his cock rub directly against Seifer's Both moaned in unison. Having found what he was wanted Zell started rocking, trying to gain any friction that he could. And as much as Seifer wanted to tease, he couldn't. Placing and arm down next to Zell's head for leverage, he rutted their cocks together. Seifer wasn't even inside him yet and was still becoming an utter mess. Something was different about him from the rest. Every touch, every grunt, every thrust, had his bodying oozing with ecstasy. How much more could he take? But with that thought, three, four more thrusts, Zell squeezed his eyes and came, hard. Thick creamy ropes of spunk twirled onto his staggering chest.

"Holy Hyne....Zell...Fuck!" 

While Zell was recovering, he heard Seifer rummaging in a nearby drawer. It didn't dawn on him what was about to happen until the man lifted one of his legs up. Soon after he felt a gentle wet fingers rubbing his ring of muscle. All Zell could do was keen at the feeling, still being quite sensitive from coming. Seifer leaned forward and shushed him, giving him sweet lazy kisses as he pushed in to work him open. 

"Mm mm H-Harder...I can take m-more than that..." Zell moved downward trying to meet the bodyguard's soft thrust.

"Ah. Alright. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk then." 

"T-try me..." Zell retorted.

Seifer seemed to have taken this as a challenge, pulling his finger out, the teal eyed man grabbed the condom he had sitting out. After he placed it on, he took Zell and flipped him over onto his stomach, making sure his little firm ass was up and wiggling for him. Coating himself up with some lube, Seifer lined up with Zell's entrance. The younger blonde knew it would hurt, but he wanted this man to fucking tear him apart at the seams. He needed this man to carve himself into his body. Seifer pushed in slow and Zell instantly felt the stretch, he will'd himself relax, focusing on burning sensation rather than his inner muscle stretching out. Eventually though Seifer reached his hilt, thankfully he was considerate enough to wait. He only started to move when Zell subconsciously tried to push back. Then Seifer started a brutal speed. Sounds of skin smacking, pranced around Zell's cries and Seifer's growls. The younger blonde had wanted it rough, and he got his wish. The stamina that older had was unrelenting, unable to keep up, Zell, could only hold on for the pounding.

Halfway through the fucking, Seifer turned Zell his back. The feverish look on the small blonde's face was intoxicating, his tribal face tattoo clashing with the red blush on his face. Blue eyes riding the waves of passion. Seifer had certain urge to claim him, mark him so everyone would know that this little fighter belonged solely to him. Leaning in, Seifer bit aggressively upon Zell's neck, clothing wouldn't be able to hide the bruise. The wail that left Zell's mouth had Seifer's cock twitching, so close, he was so damn close. Looking down the older blonde notice that Zell was hard again, leaking pre-come all over their abdomens. Taking his aching length in hand, Seifer stoked in time with his thrusted, until both released a cry of completion. 

Seifer pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it away. He wanted to retrieve a cloth to clean the mess off of Zell, but was unable to move from exhaustion and quickly fell into a slumber. Snuggling closely to the small blonde. Zell went to sleep shorty after.

 

\--------

 

"Mmmm Mornin' Chickie." Seifer gruff out.

"M-Morning..." 

Zell wanted to be annoyed with the childish nickname, surely, but for some reason he didn't mind it. Not right this second anyways. No, Zell had other thing to worry about. He'd been through it many times before so he knew how this would go, after a quick shower fuck. They would part ways, never to meet again, just another notch in the bedpost. Sighing the young fighter tried getting up, only to find that Seifer's grip had tighten.

Zell looked back over his shoulder, Teal eyes fixed his way questioningly.  
"I should get going..." Zell mumbled.

"Why? Got som'where to be?"

"N-No but...I shou-" Zell tried to explain, he knew this was just a one time thing. He wasn't hurt by it, this was life. But then Seifer cut him off.

"Then stay."

"But." 

"I don't want this to be the last time." Seifer stated.

"Huh?" Zell said dumbfound.

Zell didn't know if he heard the man correctly. Seifer also wanted this to work out?! It wasn't just him who had been feeling that feeling of connection.

"Let's go out for dinner again."

Zell turned over to face Seifer, kissing him quick and sweetly on his soft chapped lips. He wouldn't mind waking up to this for the rest of his life. Hopefully Seifer also thought the same.

 

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading <3


End file.
